Nubbins
by ribbons and chains
Summary: An extended version of the scene between Will and Ashley. Note: The timing might be a bit off, so we'll just say the Nubbins work fast.


Ashley was surprised at her Nubbin. She hadn't thought it would be a territorial creature, but the little Nubbin she was putting away was still growling a bit as she put the top back on his cage. She gave it a disapproving look before turning back to Will, who was assessing his wet shirt.

"Let me get that for you." Without thinking, Ashley rushed over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. It only took her a moment to realize what she was doing, but by then it was too late, and she looked up at Will, wide eyed. She ducked her head back down, deciding it was better to finish what she'd started rather than back away and make things more awkward.

Ashley was a little surprised when she finished with the buttons, however. She hadn't expected Will to be as…defined as he was. Before she could stop herself, she made a small noise of appreciation. She froze for a moment, before whirling around and making disgusted noises while retrieving her laundry basket, hoping to disguise her slip up.

"Just toss it in here." Will dropped his shirt into the offered basket and watched as she wiped his chest with a towel. Ashley made more small noises, almost as if she weren't entirely in control of herself. She looked up to see Will watching her, looking as dazed as she felt.

He shook his head a bit to try and regain some of his composure. "You wouldn't happen to have a men's shirt lying around, would you?"

"Medium, right?"

"..Yeah. Yeah." Will tried to sound more in control of himself than he felt. As he turned around, he missed the appreciative look Ashley gave him as she walked over to her armoire.

"Can I ask you something?" Ashley held out a black button down.

Will took it. "Sure."

"Have you been feeling…I don't know…odd?"

"How do you mean?"

Ashley shook her head. "Well, I'm not sure, but ever since we got back from that ship I've felt…"

"Woozy…" Will said.

"Is that how you're feeling?"

"Uh…yeah. Kinda." He gave her a questioning look.

"I think sometimes I can…be a little standoffish. I know I can be snippy. "

Will shook his head. "No, no, not at all."

"I don't want you to think I'm…uh…unappreciative. Or unapproachable."

Will nodded. He turned his head away, wiping his eye.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked,

"Yeah. Its just some new contacts I'm trying out."

"I really like you!" It all came out in a rush, before Ashley could clamp her mouth shut.

"Really?" The dazed feeling was becoming more powerful.

"Without glasses." Ashley tried to backpedal.

"Yeah…" Will found himself agreeing. He couldn't remember what he was agreeing to, though, as he leaned down toward Ashley.

"Will?" Ashley asked as he got closer.

"Yeah?" He breathed. Ashley couldn't remember what she was saying, and started leaning herself.

The kiss was soft. Will was gentle as he pressed his lips to hers. Ashley gave in to the powerful feelings she was having, and pressed herself up against Will, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was thankful he hadn't gotten around to buttoning up his shirt. She could feel the warmth of him through her shirt. He pulled her closer to him, putting his arms around her. They could have stayed like this for hours had they both not suddenly gone still, warmed by sudden, unexplainable, uncontrollable desire.

It was mutual: the fact that, suddenly, gentle wasn't what either of them wanted.

Neither of them had heard the Nubbin escape out of the top of the cage Ashley had improperly secured in her rush to help Will with his shirt.

"Where is Will?" Helen asked as she and Bigfoot rushed down the mansion's corridors. "He was supposed to be helping me find the missing Nubbin, and now they're all gone!"

"He was supposed to check in with Ashley, to see if she had taken one of them."

Helen nodded and changed directions, taking another hall. It was a good point.

"Ashley!" Helen called as the approached her halfway closed door. She pushed it open. "Ash-"

Ashley and Will froze where they were. Will was sitting on his knees on Ashley's bed, with Ashley straddling his hips. The shirt she'd loaned him was on the floor and Ashley's own was on the bed beside them. Wills hands were still on Ashley's back, where they'd been busy undoing her bra.

They stared, horrified, at Helen as she put her hands on her hips and gave them a disapproving look. She scanned the rest of Ashley's room, spying the empty Nubbin cage. She looked back at them.

"Get dressed. We have a problem."


End file.
